rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
TftHS-Ep6 The RoseMother
Tales from the Hard Side Season 2 Augmented new year BACK Episode 6 | The RoseMother Cast of Charakters: *'Dr. Gunna Gunnasdottir', keen mind, bright future, golden finger for plants Storyboard: She is one of the keenest minds in Ruhark Corporation, a small but highly profitable company which specializes in the field of magical research and antiquities. Her field of work is metahuman-genetics and magical interaction but she is also often called for her official expert opinion about magical phenomena. In this episode she is called for exactly that: an expertise about the magical qualities of Sober, a rural town north of Lake Michigan. But she is in for quite a surprise when she arrives at Sober. After a day of flying and driving Sober presents itself at last as a picturesque village. Evening fog settles over the woods and everybody seems to have gone to bed already. After a night in her rented lodge at a sea Gunna awakes near midnight when she hears strange noises. The wind seems to blow and there is scratching from the car outside. When she takes a look, she finds the roof of the car torn open and her food inside stolen. But this is just a precursor of more dangerous events to come. The next day Gunna nearly gets drugged, strangled and eaten alive by some kind of Awakened wildrose. This plant seems to give off spores whom Gunna mistakingly took for evening fog. The white spores mildly taste like mint and they have an intoxicating effect if they get into the bloodstream. Equipped with a toolkit Gunna frees her car and goes to town. There realization hits her: all buildings are empty and riddled with wildrose. In a dream the night before Gunna experienced something calling her by her name to a lake nearby. The road to this lake vanishes in the dense spore fog. Gunna shakes off her fear and drives back to the next habitable place where she rapidly files her report in and goes home for further medical treatment against spore infection. Implications: The last news neighbours heard about anyone living in Sober was 7 weeks ago. Ruhark Corp sent drones there to examine the old sawmill at the lake. The rose infection seems to have had its roots there and indeed the riggers found motherplant, a giant mutated rosetree in full bloom. They also found about 100 mumified bodies thickly spun into sporeslug and grown through with wild rose. The motherplant seemed to possess intelligence to some degree and communicated psychically. Out of sheer coincidence this plant seemed to have awakened some time ago, went on a killing spree for life and in the end dominated an area completely devoid of any living creature of about 5 miles around Sober. Ruhark Corp gave their research data about the Sober incident over to their interested customer and closed the case. All the while Dr. Gunnasdottir keeps on experimenting with wild roses, she took with her... Gained: *4 Karma points *Nightmares about roses and fear of woodland-visits Director: *BelniFore Category:Tales_from_the_Hard_Side